Officer Henry
Officer Henry is a character that was featured in OFFICER HENRY, ON SCENE - Police Officer Funny Animation Roleplay. He is a member of the Canadian Police Force and has served as an officer for ten years. Biography OFFICER HENRY, ON SCENE - Police Officer Funny Animation Roleplay Officer Henry was dispatched on a scene where a customer and a store owner were loudly arguing and yelling. The officer walks inside only for the customer to pull out a knife. Which causes the owner to freak out and Henry to tell the customer to drop the weapon. The customer explains to Henry that the owner is a bad and creepy man for having the beds be in the back. The owner mentions that he wont press charges which confuses the officer and the customer. Officer Henry investigates the back to find nothing suspicious for the customer to worry about. After some driving, Henry encounters a man who is yelling for help. The man explains how his car was stolen. Henry questions what the car looked like and the only response from the man was that the car was white, as he doesn't have a good memory. Henry drives off to find the vehicle and after some time he comes across a white vehicle in a restaurant parking lot. Being that the white car in the lot was the only one he saw in the city, he goes inside the restaurant to see if the criminal was in there. Heading inside, Henry greets a restaurant cashier and asks if he knows the whereabouts of the person who came to the restaurant in the car. The cashier mentions he never saw a white car and goes outside to check if he knows who the car belongs to. Upon going outside and noticing the car. The cashier explains that car was found in is laundry and that it belongs to his mother. Henry could tell the man was suspicious and upon checking his notes, the cashier takes off saying yelling, "You'll never take me coppers!" After a short chase, officer Henry catches up to the driver and arrests him. Taking him to the police station in shortly thereafter. Patrolling the area, Officer Henry gets a dispatch call of a serious hostage situation in a grocery store and heads over to the scene. After getting reinforcements, he informs the criminal that the area is surrounded. The criminal yells to the officer threats of him shooting the hostage and resists arrest. The criminal can be heard yelling at the hostage and bullets can be heard firing, prompting Henry to head inside. A gunfight breaks out between the officer and the suspect can be heard yelling how the officer shouldn't be doing this, among other things. The criminal soon gets shot and becomes wounded, prompting the employee to come up to the criminal and explain how he is better than this, then proceeds to run off as he came to his senses. Officer Henry gets out of cover, and informs the criminal there will be people taking a look at him, and arresting him soon after. After taking the criminal to the police station, Henry talks about how it could and that it could have gone badly. Then mentions he got a lot of experience from his partner and how he is going to miss him. He says that he was lucky and the job is not always that bad, and that he appreciates everyone he has met. He vows he will try his best to keep the town safe the for next day. Trivia * He enjoys golfing. * He likes to stay in shape, that is why plays sports on his days off. * One of his greatest friends recently retired and things have been harder for him, but he says he is doing alright. * Being a police officer gives him purpose and makes him happy that he is keeping the streets safe and changing lives. * He is lucky for everyone he got during the job and is thankful for having known them. Category:Gmod Characters Category:Gorbit Category:Garry's Mod Category:Gmod Category:Garry's Mod characters Category:One time character Category:Officers Category:Police